PC:Emsy (treex)
---- Summary= Summary |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat BlockKruor - Robot Vampire 3 (reskinned Warforged) Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11 AC: 19, Fort: 15, Ref: 18, Will: 16 Initiative: +5; Speed: 6 HP: 37/37, Temp HP: Bloodied: 18, Surge Value: 9, Surges left: 2/2 Powers: COLOR="DarkGreen"Dark Beckoning Taste of Life Vampire Slam/COLOR COLOR="Red"Blood Drinker [ ] Warforged Resolve [ ] Surprise Strike [ ] Burst of Speed [ ] Feral Assault [ ] Second Wind [ ] Action Point [ ]/COLOR COLOR="DimGray"Swarm of Shadows [ ]/color color=yellowCascading Strikes Ki Focus [ ]/COLOR /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Description: 'Background' Hooks: Kicker: |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 160 lb *'Heavy Load:' 360 lb Wishlist *Priority 1 **Armor: Sunleaf Armor +2 (PHB1) **Belt: Belt of Righteous Blood (Dragon 416) *Priority 2 **Ki Focus: Dark Hunger Ki Focus (Dragon 416) **Ki Focus: Soul Siphon Ki Focus (Dragon 416) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' *Learned to tapdance. Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used Items Found * None Gold Earned *Starting Gold: 100 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 1) Items Purchased *Starting Equipment: -22 gp **TOTAL: 22 gp Spent Spendable Wealth On Hand *Current Coinage: 78 gp TOTAL Character Wealth: 160 gp Expected Wealth Levels: Lvl... Wealth Level (in gp) 1..... 756 2..... 1,824 3..... 3,348 4..... 5,448 5..... 8,244 6..... 12,000 XP *None Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features *Astral Majesty **Emsy has a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures. *Astral Resistance **Emsy has a resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage of 5. *Immortal Origin **Emsy's is considered and immortal creature for the purposes of effects that relate to creature origin. *Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes **Emsy has the Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes power. Class Features *Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Prescience) **Once per encounter as an immediate interrupt, when an enemy hits an ally within 5 squares of Emsy, she grants that ally a +3 power bonus to the defense targeted by the triggering enemy until the end of that enemy's turn. *Majestic Word **Emsy gains the majestic word power *Multiclass Versatility **Emsy can choose class-specific multiclass feats from more than one class. *Skill Versatility **+1 to untrained skill checks *Song of Rest **When resting, Emsy and her allies regain 3 additional hitpoints per healing surge spent. *Words of Friendship **Emsy gains the words of friendship power. Character Background and Theme Theme *Order Adept **Emsy gains the argent rain power. Background Benefits Feats *Level 1: Fervant Talent Ardent **Emsy gains training in one skill from the ardent's class skill list. Diplomacy **Once per day, she can use the ardent's ardent surge power. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian |-| Approvals= Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Notes Theme Benefits Level 5: Emsy gains a +4 bonus to Arcana checks. If she has a spellbook, add one 2nd-level wizard utility power to it. If she doesn't have a spellbook, she can choose wizard utility powers of a particular level or lower when you gain or retrain utility powers of that level. Level 10: Emsy gains a +2 bonus to Will. Her bonus to Arcana checks from this theme increases to +4. METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: